


The One Where Hank And Dick Parent The Shit Out Of Jason Todd

by Cuppa_Char



Series: Parenting The Shit Out of Jason Todd, Disaster Dads and Everyone Hates Jason One-Shots [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post 'Deathstroke' 2x05, lil' shit jason, parenting the shit out of jason todd, post episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppa_Char/pseuds/Cuppa_Char
Summary: Post ‘Deathstroke’ and Jason’s being a (traumatised) little shit, Hank’s ready to shit down the neck of anyone who even breathes in the kid’s direction, and Dick is re-learning what it means to be a brother.----Post 2x05





	The One Where Hank And Dick Parent The Shit Out Of Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely Hank's fault. Just saying.

#  _ “Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero!” _

_ ―  _ ** _Marc Brown_ **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Jason is hanging from Dick’s hand, scrambling to reach up, and Dick’s trying to hold on.

Slade was in his periphery before - gloating,  _ laughing _ \- but he’s not even sure where he is now. Was he even still there? Had he gone? Was he watching and waiting for Jason to fall to his death? And Kori - where was she? Was she okay? Was she hurt?

Dick can’t even think about any of those, because right now, Jason’s panicked face is staring up at him.

_ Hold on _

Flashes of his parents and

_ Don’t let go _

watching them fall.

Dick feels the kid’s fingers start to slip from his hand before he even registers Jason was falling.

Jason’s eyes widen a fraction, a strangled scream ripping from his throat before he slips completely away from Dick.

“Nooo-” Dick screams in horror.

Jason looks like a child as he starts to fall, small and panicking. 

His petrified scream seems louder now against his ears the further away he gets.

The sudden drop rips Jason’s cape out, briefly spanning him like wings, before the change of velocity rips it upwards

arms outstretched

screaming

legs and arms flailing

trying to find something solid, a save, a rescue, that will never come.

-and then suddenly Jason just stops.

Something has snagged the end of his cape.

Jason violently stops and his body swings dangerously around, the cape twisting, spinning him haphazardly.

A piece of black rope is between Jason and the blown out window that Dick is in. He turns, numbly, tracking the piece of rope to the man stood just behind him

Hank’s there with a rescue gun and a look of determination to his red face.. 

“Better start moving Dick-face,” Hank mutters, breathless. He slides down to his knees and gently lowers himself down, struggling to keep his arms taught as Jason swings around beneath them. “Not sure how long it’s gonna hold.”

Dick had been frozen, his own voice - and scream - trapped in his throat as he’d watched Jason fall and seen days long past instead.

“Dick!” Hank snaps at him instead, practically hanging over the precipice. “A little hand now!”

A startled gasp falls from him - a breath he doesn’t even realise he’s holding - and then he’s scrambling over to Hank, practically climbing him like a monkey climbs a tree, anchoring the other man to the floor.

“Hang on, kid,” Hank yells. “We’re gonna pull you up. Don’t fight it,” he grunts as Dick’s knee hits a sensitive spot. “-Don’t want anything to pull and rip.”

“Pfft, as if...” Jason snorts, voice halfway between a yell and an aborted scream. “Can catch bullets with this.”

“Whatever you say, kid,” Hank mutters and Dick just knows he’s saying it with a roll to the eyes.

Dick reaches out and pulls at Hank’s arm and shoulders. He helps him shift back slightly until there’s no risk of Hank’s leverage propelling both of them out of the window, before he’s back at the edge, watching as Hank slowly retracts the rescue gun. As soon as Jason is close enough Dick reaches out to snag at the cape. 

As gentle as they are trying to be, the hastiness of it, still means that Jason spins a little. He grunts as he swings inwards, his lithe body hitting at the glass of the building, before swinging out again.

“Fuck,” Jason hisses, breathless. “Shit.”

Dick winces everytime it happens.

Another tug up, the veins popping out in Hank’s neck, and Dick is able to swing his arm, catching a real hold under Jason’s arm instead of air.

“Got ya,” Dick tries to grin at him.

“Go-od,” Jason shakily agrees

Hank lets go of the rescue gun in favor of grabbing at Jason and between them they drag him up further until he’s sprawled on the floor in front of them.

“Fuck,” Dick says shakily.

“That was intense,” Hank agrees.

Kori is struggling to get up, there’s blood dripping from one ear.

“SORRY ,” she tries to say, a little too loudly. “- THE NOISE- I TRIED TO - BUT I COULDN’T,” she waves a hand towards one of the exits. “HE’S GONE.”

Dick nods at her. Tells her it’s okay. He’s the one who fucked up, after all.

He glances down to Jason, Jason who’s curled into a ball, head hiding in his arms, shaking between them.

“Don’t ever fucking lie to us again,” Hank hisses angrily at him. When Dick glances up he sees the anger set to his face. “We’re supposed to be a team, dickhead.”

“You were never any good at listening to me anyway,” Dick says instead.

“Don’t even…”

“HE OKAY?” Kori asks loudly. Burst eardrums, Dick suspects. 

He points at his ears and then at his mouth before doing what he presumed was the universal way of telling her to be quiet, waving his hand up and down.

“SORRY,” she says with a wince.

“Jason?” Dick asks, gently resting a hand on the younger boy’s back.

Jason gasps and hisses, shoving himself away.

“Whoa, kid. Take it easy…” Hank tries, trying to grab at the suddenly scrambling boy. “We just need to make sure you’re not hurt, that’s all.”

They both know he is. They heard it on the phone. They already know that the tracker was removed, which meant that he was most probably bleeding. 

“Fuck off,” Jason snaps, voice bordering on panic.

“Okay,” Hank says quietly, immediately pulling his hands away. He lets the kid stagger away, tottering on unsteady feet. “It’s us, Jason. You’re okay now. You’re safe.”

He stands slowly, hands out placatingly as though Jason was a startled animal.

“I know who you are, fucktard!” Jason snarls at them.

He paces in agitation. There’s a notable limp to his left leg, the kid is practically dragging it, as he spins to the left, before retracing his steps to the right. A small smear of blood follows him across the dusty floor.

“I want to go home,” Jason snaps at them, still pacing.

Dick can see wet tracks to his face, watches as Jason angrily wipes them away.

“We can do that,” Dick nods, taking a step closer. “ We’ll go to the tower. We can leave right now-”

“NO! I want to go  _ home _ ,” Jason’s voice strangles on a sob. “Not the fucking stupid tower.”

“Jay,” Dick tries, but Jason starts up his pacing again, grunting with the pain.

“Where’s Bruce?” he asks, breathless. “Did you even call him?” he laughs, bitter and bordering on hysterical. 

Dick takes a step closer.

“Does he know I’m here?” Jason tugs at his costume, pulling at his cape. “Fuck, I can’t breathe with this on.”

“Saved your life, kid” Dick says, quietly sliding in front of him and catching his hand, pulling it away. “Let me help you, okay?”

Surprisingly, Jason doesn’t pull away. 

He glances away as another, angry, tear falls and nods just once.

Dick pulls the cape off his shoulders and gently releases the top chest guard. Jason still breathes with an anxious tone but it sounds better than it had before, less wheezy and more shaky.

“We’re gonna go back to the tower,” he says, letting Jason wipe at his face, giving the kid a moment to settle his head as Hank knelt and assessed his leg. “And we’ll take a look at your injuries. Then we’ll see about you talking to B.”

Jason nods reluctantly.

Hank gives him a look over the kid’s head.

Jason shivers violently between them and lets Hank wrap his jacket around his shoulders.

He looks so young between them - beaten and scared and just  _ done _ \- and Bruce  _ never _ came.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr cuppachar.tumblr.com if you want to delve into bat family and iron!dad&spider!son ramblings or, basically, anyone who I feels needs a hug.


End file.
